User blog:Vampjrehunter/Some funny (or shock) moment in CS (all versions) i've met.
This year is the 11th year i've played HL and CS (with CSO SG/MY this is the 6th year). Well, before becoming pro, all of us are rookies, including me, of course.:) Here are some moments i've met since played HL and CS. *I started with Half Life. This game is very good, yup, all of u can understand that. I love the storyline, the weapons, gameplay and anything about HL. It also gave me a lot of funny moments. *The first time i ran with a guard (NPC), following the corridors to upstair, i met an automatic turret. Oh shit, RUNNNNNNNN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Yep, that what i thought, and i did it. When hiding, i turned back to find the guard. I thought he died, but "WHAT THE HELL ARE U KIDDING ME?". The NPC walked behind me (yup, WALK, not RUN). When the turret started to shoot him, he turned back and destroyed it with his Glock, as a pro player, no fear, no run. After that, he ran to me and "Let's go, sir!". (-_-)zzzzzz *When i faced the Bullsquid, the 1st thinking in my mind:"Funny creature". Well that what i thought until it spitted acid on my body.=)) *When i faced the Tentacle at Blast Pit chapter, i forgot to activate the Fuel. And then i must run back another time to do that. How could i miss it?(_.._")!! *When i faced the Gargantua, i thought that was the 1st time i ran in game as fast as real life. Even i played Doom before, still nervous enough. *Another time when i opened a gate (don't remember which chapter), there are a lot of soldiers at the outside, and my HP just 30. No more choices, i opened the gate, hiding at the right of it, jumped out and tried to shoot the gasoline boxes, then jumped back, closed the gate, and ...saved game. At least 5 times in total to do everything like that. Then come out, feeling like an idiot. Yup, but it is just game. U cannot do that in real life.:)) *Another time when i tried to go through the landmine area, while the helicopter still flying and ready to shoot each time i jump out. Well, when i saw a gate on the ground (with a ladder under it), my HP just 11 (oh shit, i had saved the game when i have 11 HPs, did it as a habit, how noob i am?). Not a chance, i ran and tried to jump in. But how good u are, Helicopter? U sent me to the other world 10 times, before i can do everything clearly. Yep, i feel like i was doing bunnyhop (this time i did not know bunnyhop yet). Finished it, and i laughted as a fool.=)) *Oh, still the helicopter. Well this story must be told before. Well, the first time i met it, yup, at the dam, of course. It took me at least 30 minutes to think what i need to do (run and into the water). Well, i ran ahead the brigde, and i think u know the result, this damn helicopter gave me no chances to survive.=)) Another time, when i thought i need to jump down, i chose the side without water. And had a nice death! Hahaha. *Still the brave guard. Believe me, he is the bravest guard in game i've met. I faced a group a soldiers. And while i tried to run and hide, this damn guard still walked as a hero. He took down 4 soldiers with his Glock before came back to me.(O_o)' Unfortunately, 2 more soldiers came out and took him down. R.I.P u, the guard, i will revenge! *When i came to Xen chapter, well, i really wanted to fall down from the flying stone and died in the air. That is funny.:)) *Facing Nihilant, he looked like a flying baby. I forgot to shoot and laught a lot, really.=)) Well, i used the Colt to open his head (if u know what i mean), and his head looked like a flower. And i jumped on his head, shot my rocket into it like a hero.=)) And now is CS1.1. *The bots made me sick, of course. Believe me, until now, when become pro in CS1.6, CSS and CSGO also, then come back to CS1.1, i wonder how pro those bots are? One bot used TMP and gave me a headshot while i was jumping in the air. Yup, they can use wallhack and auto aim, i know. But what on earth could u did that with TMP at the distant i need to use AWP????? (i mean the long side in Dust2, and he stood at Bomb A site) *I remember 1 time, that i threw a HE grenade in Assault. And damn u, Elite Crew bot! U ran in my crosshair and the HE came back to me... BOOM!! (T.T)!! Another time, playing with friends, and they did like that bot. @*#&%*(#^(^ *Well, those bots sometime make me laught. 2 bots faced each other. One used ak47, the other used Benelli M3. No ones dead, until the last bullet. And CLICK...CLICK...CLICK... Now pistol round. One again, CLICK...CLICK...CLICK... Now knife battle... but wait a second, a HE came out, and... BOOOOOM!!! Counter-terrorist win! Where is my knife battle? Damn u!! (i spectated that, they took 5 minutes to do everything) *Their actions are funny! I think only 1.1 bots can do that: jumping like a frog. Well, if u watch them careful, sometimes, u can see a bot shoots while crouching, and he jumps at his place (still crouching, not move) like a frog.=))))))))))) Also, he checks position very careful, as a real gamer. Sadly, i walk, and that makes him blind. Funny bug, they don't know how to stand up and walk around. Ok, now is CS1.6, i love this version. *Well, that was about 7 years when i started to use AWP (before that, AK and M4 are my best friends). And at that time, i was still a noob AWPer. 1 of my friend bet that i cannot shoot without scope. Yup i was a noob, but BOOOM, double kills without scope (about 15 meters in game). He saw i did that, no more laughing. Yup, even me, i did not believe that. That time, i was a noob sniper, and no doubt that i was lucky in this shot. But who care?=)) I won the bet.=)) *I think that many guys here saw this moment on youtube: a guy shot the enemy who taking a HE, this guy dies and drops his grenade, and kills 1 of his teamate. I met this also. I mean 1 of my friends (this guy played CT) shot another friend (this guy played TR,same team with me). This TR guy died and presented me a HE. BOOOMM!!!! Damn u! *^%(*^(())((*&*&%^%$ *Come back to the bots. Well, they are better than CS1.1's bots, of course, i don't want to say they are the best. But also, because of their best, many impossible moments come out. **They aim very good. I spectated a bot using AWP. His crosshair sticked to enemy's body (that's true), but 10 shots, no ones died. Then he hid and reloaded, his enemy also. Then jumped out, with a no-scope shot, his enemy fell down. Those guys are cowboys, i'm very sure about that. The funny thing, he said:"I am dangerous!". Yep, no doubt u are (10 shots with scope, no kill; 1 no-scoped shot, then Terrorist win!).=))))))))))))))) **They can shoot very good when flying (yup, FLYING, as Tom Cruise in Mission Impossible). I downloaded a very-big-size map (training long jump skills). That map looked like a big city (i don't remember the name), and still can shooting (not only for training). A bot, with his Dual Elites jumped in the air. Of course he died. But before he died, he tooked 2 enemies with him also, in THE AIR, with Dual Elite, at a very long distant (about 3 rooftops), 1 died with headshot. No joke at all, i saw that. U will not believe me, but i just can say it is true. **Still in this map. One time, i opened my scope (using AWP), and WHAT ON EARTH ARE U DOING, BOT??? I remember that i had learned to use bunnyhop for a long time. But this time, a bot did that on the far rooftop, inside my view. He made it with 3 steps, then jumped out the roof and turned back to the ladder below. This bot named Johnny.R (from the pro gamer with the same nickname). If he saw that moment, well, he would shock, i think, because i was, too. **Another map, 1 CT bot climbed up to the ladder, and his enemy was on the top. He climbed nearly to the top, suddenly, the enemy came out. He jumped out, made a headshot to this enemy in the air before fell down and died. I cannot do like him, truly. **A pistol training map for USP and Desert Eagle (aim_sk_usp_deagle, if i remember). 3 versus 5 (my team: me and 2 bots). I killed all enemies. My team, 1 bot died, the other said:"I am dangerous!".(_.._")!! U killed nothing, bot! I did!=)))))))))) **A zombie mod map (which buy zone is underground, so no ones can buy weapons if they go down). I created friendly_fire, bot_knife_only and then bot_allow_machinegun. But they are bots, they don't know how to go down and buy guns. I did it, bought a M249. In next round, i dropped it to a bot (named Roman). And with the "power of God", he killed all (including teamate).=)) I was lucky that i stood behind him and saw all. Yep, the "power of God".=))))))))))))))))) Ok, go to sleep. I will update soon. Thanks for watching. Category:Blog posts